Kanda's Reaction to MLP FiM
by OptimisticOtaku
Summary: Recently the Order has become infatuated with the strangest show: My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. How does Kanda react to all this?


Kanda's reaction to MLP

Kanda stared at the new TV screen with a mixture of disdain and confusion. The Order bought TVs for whatever reason and set them up in different places in the lounge. He wasn't sure if he should continue standing there, wondering why a majority of the people in the lounge are watching the same show on the same channel at the same time, or if he should just say screw it and leave. No matter how much he wanted to do the latter, he couldn't help but want to do the former, except with actually watching what was on the TV before him and sitting down on a couch in front of it like so many people had.

He looked at the couches surrounding the TV to see who was actually watching this crap called a show. The people who have gathered were the following: Moyashi, Baka Usagi, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda. He could understand that Miranda and Lenalee would watch this, but seriously? He had always suspected Moyashi of being gay, but Krory and Lavi didn't swing that way as far as he knew.

Kanda really didn't understand what was so good about this show. It didn't make sense. There was fucking ponies jumping around on the screen. Okay, one of them was jumping around the screen. But it was pink. And what the Hell was with the name of the show? My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? That was a horrible title. Even the first part of it was bad enough, did they have to put in Friendship is fucking Magic? Oh yeah, it was a show for little girls. Which reminded him, why would people like this? It was a show for little girls. Not teenage guys, much less Exorcists. This… This made no sense.

He expected everyone to stop watching after the first episode like he did. Not that he watched it willingly. Lavi had literally dragged him out of the training grounds just to bring him to this show that everyone thought was amazing. Needless to say, he was trying to leave by the time the theme song came up. Lavi, Lenalee, and Moyashi weren't having that, though, even when Kanda put Mugen up to their throats. They had only said that he wasn't being loving and tolerant and that Princess Celestia (whoever the Hell that was) would send him to the Everfree forest (wherever that is) and lock him up in a dungeon.

So here he was again, on Friday at noon, listening to the most annoying song on Earth, with all the people watching singing along, except for Kanda. At this time, he decided he would go to lunch when it was mostly empty (almost everyone was in the lounge, watching this) and he would ask everyone questions as to why they watched this show like it was the best thing there is. So he left, refusing to watch yet another show by force. No one seemed to notice though, as they were whining and groaning about the commercial that always came after the theme song.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, people came flooding into the cafeteria for lunch, talking about the new episode and how awesome it was. Moyashi, Lavi, and Lenalee sat around him like they didn't even notice the murderous aura around him. He didn't know what happened, but ever sense around the second episode, people just laughed at his murderous aura and deadly glares, as if they would just disappear. He hated everything about this show and all that it had brought.

Oh God, they were talking about the show again… Oh God, couldn't they just talk about it somewhere else? He supposed this was an easy way to ask them why they liked the show so much though… He sighed and decided to give it a try.

"Why does everyone like that fucking show?" He asked, glaring at them, and as usual, they just laughed his glare off like it was nothing.

They all started talking all at once, and he made them stop talking and got them to talk one at a time.

Lenalee said: "What's not to like about it, I mean really?"

Lavi said: "Oh Kanda, don't be butt hurt-" Kanda interrupted him when he asked "What?" but he went on like there were no interruptions. "that everyone likes an awesome show where you can't understand the awesomeness of it. It's very simple, you just need to watch a few more episodes."

Moyashi said: "Like what Lenalee said, what isn't there to like about it? It has good animation, fun characters, catchy songs, and wonderful jokes that your slow brain won't be able to figure out until it's after the episode."

"It's a show for fucking little girls." Kanda deadpanned.

Lenalee shook her head condescendingly and pat his shoulder like one would do to someone that doesn't get something very simple and could be understood with little thought. "It's not just a show for little girls, Kanda. If you only pay attention then you would see how wonderful this show is." She said slowly, as if she were speaking to a child. Kanda only glared at her, and her response was laughing like so many people did at him now.

Kanda huffed and left, frustrated that he was getting no where with any of this.

"Is it just me or is he acting like Huffy the Magic Dragon?" Lavi asked, and they all laughed at the reference

Kanda found himself sitting on a couch in front of the TV, once again, except he was alone. He was going through the list of recordings they had. All the My Little Pony episodes were there. No big surprise. He found the second episode and hit play. He frowned at the beginning, which was a recap of the first episode, reminding him of what happened.

He couldn't believe was watching this.

He couldn't believe that people could watch this and not care about it being a show for little girls.

He couldn't believe that he knew their names from hearing people talking about it.

He couldn't believe he was still watching it after the second episode.

He couldn't believe he was actually paying attention to what was going on.

He couldn't believe that he was smirking at the jokes and references he found here and there, and that he almost chuckled at more then one of them.

He couldn't believe he was going through these shows like Moyashi ate food.

He couldn't believe that he was enjoying this.

After all of the shows, it was well into the night, and he knew that his sleeping schedule would be messed up. And yet, he knew that it was worth it. He didn't bother questioning it anymore, and that all he knew was that he liked it and that he wouldn't give a damn about what other people thought. He knew why people were laughing at his glares now though, and why there was a sudden increase in cupcakes and other sweets around the cafeteria. And the increasing parties… He shrugged.

He couldn't believe that he didn't watch the show with everypony else. After all, why not watch a show about friendship with friends?


End file.
